This invention concerns an improvement in the methods for forming photoimages that are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,335,197 and 4,211,561. The improvement comprises insolubilizing the polymeric coupler with a hydroquinone or N-substituted aminophenol-type developing agent to produce washout images that are substantially colorless. Also of concern is a photosensitive element/developer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,197 discloses a method for producing a photopolymer image on a substrate which comprises exposing to actinic radiation a photosensitive layer containing dispersed silver halide in operative association with a multifunctional polymeric coupler, developing the latent image with a monofunctional developing agent, and removing the undeveloped, soluble portion by washing with aqueous solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,561 discloses a method for producing a photopolymer image employing a multifunctional developing agent in place of the monofunctional developer of U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,197.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,943 describes the use of a polyvinyl acetal carrying phenolic color-former groups, dispersed in a gelatin/silver halide photographic emulsion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,397,864 and 2,397,865 disclose acetals and related hydrophilic polymeric color-formers as the sole film-forming carrier for silver halide in a color film.
Procedures are known whereby exposed gelatin/silver halide layers are developed under conditions that cause tanning of the gelatin in the exposed areas. Such procedures have been used to prepare gelatin relief images in the imbibition printing of color pictures, e.g. Tull, J. Photog. Sci. 24, 158 to 167 (1976). Monofunctional developers are usually used as gelatin tanning agents in such procedures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,049 describes the use of bifunctional developing agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,418 discloses the use of a polymerized monomer containing at least one active methylene group as a component of a binding agent, useful in a photographic element adapted for silver-dye bleach processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,080 discloses a process for preparing color pictures by means of light-sensitive, photographic, silver halide reproducing materials in which development occurs with a polyfunctional developing agent in the presence of a polyfunctional coupler.
For a discussion of polymeric couplers and tanning development, see "The Theory of the Photographic Process", Fourth Edition, edited by James, Macmillan Publishing Co., Inc., New York, 1977, pages 326, 327, 347 and 348.